


Meditation

by Pinetreesixer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetreesixer/pseuds/Pinetreesixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Smutsket, a NSFW BillFord fic based off three of their BillFord pictures they've drawn you can find on their tumblr</p>
<p>Rated: M, Bill is oblivious to human anatomy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smutsket](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smutsket).



Ford had taken up meditation to suppress certain feelings within himself that got in the way of his research, before he’d brought Fiddleford in to be his assistant he’d been able to deal with his needs in a private manner anywhere he pleased. 

That simply wasn’t an option anymore, the other man was always around, he could never get into it the way he used to. If he did have a spare moment to himself it was always a quick affair, swift and to the point so his body would stop pestering him for release.

*~*~*~* 

Bill watched as Fiddleford left the shack, he avoided possessing Ford’s body when old fiddlesticks was around, he couldn’t risk the plan falling through. He snapped his fingers putting the mechanic to sleep, cackling to himself as Fiddleford fell, his glasses falling carelessly into the tall grass just off the worn path. That would give him more time to pester his favourite human. 

*~*~*~* 

Bill rarely asked for permission to use his body, it wasn’t until he was staring down at his own possessed body that he realized Bill was even around, fear stuck into his heart as Bill hunched over clutching at his stomach.

“St- Stanford… There’s something wrong with your body.” Bill uttered out, he’d never experienced such a feeling, something coiled in his belly, a unnerving warmth that made him feel pleasantly uncomfortable.

“What, what’s wrong? What do you sense, am I dying?” Ford asked frantically, scared of what Bill was about to say. 

"Your antenna is tingly.“ Bill said between gritted teeth, he didn’t deal with beings with antennas very often, he wasn’t sure how to get it transmitting anything or even standing up.

"My what…?” For trailed off a little confused. 

Bill brought Stanford’s wrists together, he’d seen a zelthin adjust his antennae to answer a call once, though human’s lacked the salnin perhaps if he tried a similar approach he could fix the maddeningly delicious tingles surging through Stanford’s vessel. He gathered it must be an important transmission if the increase of arousal coiling in his abdomen was any indication.

Stanford watched on in shocked embarrassed silence as his muse ground his hips into his wrists, he squirmed awkwardly on the mat where he usually meditated.

“B-Bill, you.” He stuttered out, surely a being a trillion years old knew what he was doing to him..? Unless he had never dealt with human’s in such a manner, he liked to think sometimes that he was special to the muse as he had assured him no other human had let him into their vessel as he had. He hadn’t been sure he’d believed that, though his muse had never given him a reason to think he was lying, he always felt he had said it to spare his feelings. Surely he had been within some of the greatest minds in history? 

“I got this Stanford, I want to learn how to answer this call on my own, I learn better hands on Sixer." 

And yet here he was grinding his hips leisurely between his wrists rambling on about a call with a determined glint in his eyes. He seemed to think his genitals were some sort of antenna, he wasn’t sure if he was amused how naive his muse was about human anatomy, horrified or intrigued by the prospect of experimentation. 

He’d gather most likely all three to some degree, he was stuck between wanting to stop Bill and wanting to see how this played out. You know purely for scientific reasons, when was he ever going to get another chance to see a being of pure energy exploring a human body in such a way for the first time? He shut away the voice in his head trying to say logically who in the hell would believe him if he did observe the muse feeling his body up, he could still hear it on the back burner of his mind muttering about how he’d be deemed crazy for telling anyone about this, and that it was a waste of time. 

This had only happened a scarce few times in his life, a more primal mindset took him over telling logic to take a hike, there was something so exciting about seeing the muse touch him in a way he himself didn’t get to indulge in often anymore. 

Bill’s knees quivered as he thrust between Stanford’s wrists, he never imagined answering a transmission would feel so wondrous, perhaps these bits of cloth adorning Stanford’s body were blocking the signal? His chest was heaving in air through the human’s open mouth, he was glad Stanford’s body seemed to do this on it’s own, once he had nearly killed a Kaltryn vessel who had to manually breathe. 

Bill fiddled with the button on Stanford’s pants pulling them down with little to no finesse, tentatively his hand came to press at the front of the material palming the human’s forming erection. Bill’s eyes fluttered closed at the surge of pleasure filtering through Stanford’s vessel, his mouth fell open unable to process what he was feeling; he ran his palm down his length through the cloth stuttering out a soft groan. 

It took him a few shaky wonderful strokes to realize he could be touching Stanford’s antenna directly, his breath hitched as he shoved down the last of the garments in his way, a pleasured whimper falling from his lips as he fisted the human’s hard cock.

Ford’s spectral form stared on in horrified fascination, a hand covering his mouth. Bill had a jerky stop and go method as though he wasn’t sure what would happen if he let the feeling inside Stanford’s body get too intense.

A full on loud drawn out moan made its way past Bill’s lips as he rubbed himself roughly losing himself to sensation. He slowed to a stop again for a moment trying to catch his breath and calm Stanford’s racing heart, he felt like he was going to explode. He started again, every delicious tug of Stanford’s dick spiking his arousal higher bringing him closer to orgasm. 

Reaching his peak quickly he shuttered cumming for the first time in a human body, he cried out softly in ecstasy as spurts of cum pulsed out Ford’s cock over his fingers; he continued to stroke himself mewling weakly until it no longer felt good to rub the sensitized flesh. 

Looking down through half lidded eyes at the fluid between his fingers, a heated flush on Stanford’s skin sent drops of sweat beading down the human’s face fogging up his glasses a bit. He lifted his hand away from Stanford’s softening shaft, making a small tch of annoyance in the back of his throat at the white substance clinging to his fingers. 

"Gross, Stanford next time you can answer.” Bill murmured releasing his hold on the human’s body allowing Ford to take back his vessel. A flood of sensations assaulted him from Bill’s self indulgence, he scrambled to pull down his vest with his clean hand, it had rode up exposing his midriff when Bill had been using his body. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket shakily wiping his hand clean, his senses frazzled, deep panting breaths wracking his form. 

“I gotta go IQ, Fiddlesticks should be coming back anytime now, might wanna wrap this up.” Bill’s voice echoed through the mindscape with a hint of amusement, he could feel a flush of embarrassment begin to creep up his neck. As he moved frantically to get to the shower, his logical side came back yell at him, why did he let their muse get them into situations like this?


End file.
